


Yes, Admiral!

by doctornemesis



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Dress Up, Established Relationship, F/F, Face-Sitting, Female Ejaculation, Fingerfucking, Light Dom/sub, Military Kink, Oral Sex, Playful Sex, Roleplay, Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Sneaking Around, Spanking, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornemesis/pseuds/doctornemesis
Summary: Nami did always love a strong woman in uniform.---“Do I want to know when, where or how you procured this outfit?” Robin inquired as the other woman slid the door to their bedroom shut behind her, an amused sort of twinkle in her large eyes as she spoke.“I thought you’d be more hung up on the why, actually,” Nami said, a playful sort of grin spreading across her features, crinkling her otherwise big, round eyes. Nami felt giddy at the sight, the absolute feast, laid out in front of her—for her eyes only, of course.





	Yes, Admiral!

**Author's Note:**

> There is a brief mention of an attempted date rape, though no such thing takes place, and it is only very briefly mentioned. I thought I should warn for others in advance just in case.

The white Justice coat she wore fluttered over her shoulders like a cape, the polished buttons and crisp, clean white lines of the front hiding her breasts just so as her curvaceous figure lounged across their bed. The rich, bottomless black of her hair neatly fell over one of her shoulders as one arm slung across her hip, the other propped under her chin as a coy smile only added to her already rose-color stained lips. The smooth planes of her stomach gave way to a pair of floral white-lace panties that slung low across her hips, her long legs crossed together at the ankles.  

 

“Do I want to know when, where or _how_ you procured this outfit?” Robin inquired as the other woman slid the door to their bedroom shut behind her, an amused sort of twinkle in her large eyes as she spoke.

 

“I thought you’d be more hung up on the _why,_ actually,” Nami said, a playful sort of grin spreading across her features, crinkling her otherwise big, round eyes. Nami felt giddy at the sight, the _absolute_ feast, laid out in front of her—for her eyes only, of course.

 

Oh, if only Sanji knew. A part of her wanted to run and tell him simply to gloat, but her inherent greediness would never allow for something of that nature—not for something like this. Never for someone as precious and valuable as Robin; a treasure she coveted above all else.

 

“That had crossed my mind, yes, but I simply figured it had something to do with your proclivity toward strong women in uniform. Or so Usopp happened to divulge to me late one evening after a few too many drinks,” she said, giving another small chuckle as Nami’s face flushed in a rare moment of bashfulness.

 

“You tell a guy something in confidence,” she said, mumbling under her breath.

 

“What was that, dearest?”

 

“I said I promise I didn’t stare at Tashigi too hard when Smoker had her shirt unbuttoned all the way!”

 

_‘Fufufu,’_ Robin giggled, one finger rubbing small, lazy circles over a naked hip as her alluring presence drew Nami in. “I know that’s not true, darling, but as of right now, you’re all mine,” she said, almost purring as her breasts rose and fell with every word and breath she shuttered.

 

“Oh, god, _Robin_. Please, tell me what to do so I can do it,” Nami said, near pleading. “Punish me in anyway you see fit, and I’ll obey your every word. Scouts honor.”  

 

“Of course you will,” she said, coat draped over her naked shoulders as she shifted to sit up. “You are my subordinate, afterall. You’ll do as I say, when I say it. Understand?”

 

“Yes, ma’am.”

 

“Good. Now, be a good girl, and rid yourself of that top.”

 

A small shiver tore through her body, but she didn’t dare to hesitate, undoing the tie that held her bikini top up in one fluid motion, her breasts feeling heavy and full as her upper torso laid exposed for all the world to see. The intense gaze of Robin’s eyes that fell upon her, and her alone, made Nami want to fidget under the other woman’s piercing stare, but she didn’t—couldn’t, even. Nami felt frozen in place, awaiting Robin’s next command.

 

She didn’t have to wait long.

 

“Now, off with those bottoms of yours,” Robin said, giving her a small wink as she did so.

 

Nami complied, undoing the button and zipper of her hip-hugging jeans. Her bikini bottoms followed suit soon after as she stood naked in the center of their room. She undid the clip that held her hair up into a high towering bun, her long sunburst-orange locks flowing down the mid of her back in soft waves. She felt free and powerless all at the same time, and how exhilarating it all felt. Nami bit her lip in anticipation, the cool air of their cabin caressing her exposed skin like soft, unseen hands, caused the short hairs on the back of her neck to stand on edge.  

 

The thrill she felt at the prospect of getting caught doing something wrong and punished accordingly had always been a secret fantasy of hers. Of course, being an actual thief, she had never acted upon those fantasies simply because they would land her in prison, or worse, dead, but here and now...Well, she could indulge a little. Robin sat on the edge of their bed, a demure smile gracing her full mouth as a playful glint shone in the honeypot brown of her eyes—simply watching her with an acute sense of curiosity.

 

“Now that I have your undivided attention, I would ask that you come lie across my lap and tell me about every indiscretion, no matter how minor, you’ve made within the past week or so—on and off board.”

 

Nami bit her tongue to keep from laughing, but failed in her endeavor to do so. The smack that rained down upon her left buttocks hit so hard and so fast that the navigator hardly had any time to register it before the action was repeated on the other side, again and again, as she tried to keep from screaming bloody-murder. Her body attempted to twist out of Robin’s grasp of its own accord, but two arms sprouted forth to pin both of her wrists above her head.

 

“I warned you once,” Robin said, her voice matter-of-fact and devoid of all emotion. “Ten thrashes should suffice, but I warn you that, moving forward, if you should disobey me in any way, shape or form, your punishment shall become much more severe. Do you understand?”

 

“ _Y-Yes_.”

 

“Yes, _what?_ ”

 

Nami’s breath hitched. “Yes, ma’am,” she said, quick to correct her dreadful mistake, but though her cheeks throbbed with pain, and her face flushed with utter humiliation, the core in between her thighs ached with a pulsating pleasure that only threatened to grow ever outward.

 

“You may call me Sir,” Robin said, and Nami swore she could hear the smirk that must have graced that beautiful, torturous face of hers.

 

“Yes, _sir_ ,” she said, and she wanted to curse out loud at how hot and bothered calling the other woman by that title made her.

 

“Now, where were we?” Robin asked, her hand gliding up and down along Nami’s abused, still reeling flesh as she rocked her down and forward while simultaneously rearing back as Robin admired her handiwork and the soft moans of pain the navigator made in full. “Oh, that’s right. You were about to tell me all about your misdeeds, and take your punishment like a good girl should.”

 

“Yes, _yes._ Yes, Sir,” Nami said, shaking her head in absolute agreement as she caught her breath. She didn’t understand why, but nothing turned her on as much as being referred to as a “good girl.” She tried not to dwell too hard on the _why_ of the matter, choosing instead to focus on the fact that she was spread naked across Robin’s lap for the woman to see her, _all of her_ , overpowered and completely at the other woman’s mercy.

 

“Don’t waste my time, ensign,” the archaeologist said, her voice sharp and concise as she warned Nami to get a move on. Her nails digging into the thickest part of Nami’s rear, causing the orange-haired woman to hiss as her eyebrows knitted together, brain scrambling for the first thing it could think of as she let out a low-pitched whine.

 

“I, _uh_ , I kicked Zoro in the gut the other day and called him lazy for doing nothing but napping all of the time and slacking on his chores,” she said, holding her breath as she waited for Robin’s response.

 

“That wasn’t very nice of you, ensign. Swordsman-san trains rather hard and fights equally just as hard to keep the entire crew safe, wouldn’t you say?” Robin said, causing Nami to feel something akin to guilt just before a hard, callused slap landed across both cheeks and the backs of her thighs simultaneously, her back arched at the absolute shock that ricocheted throughout her body like a bullet.

 

Oh, god. She wanted to sob, tears welling at either corner of her eyes as she bit down on the side of her tongue to keep from lashing out—good girls did exactly as they were told, she chastised herself, and Robin had ordered her not to cry beforehand. The absolute raw strength behind the otherwise reticent raven-haired beauties hands both muted Nami’s senses as well as heightened them. Shame filled her as she felt herself growing wet, body temperature rising as she attempted to squeeze her thighs closer together, trying to quell her ever growing arousal. Nami sealed her eyes shut, intent to focus on her breathing as Robin rubbed at the tender, welted flesh of the navigator’s backside with her fingertips in soothing semi-circles.  

 

“I know. I’ll do better...sir. I-I’ll do better. _Be_ better.”

 

“That’s very good to hear, ensign. Now, what else?”

 

“I made Luffy fork over fifteen beli—five beli for each tangerine he _stole_ and _ate_ because dinner was _three_ minutes late,” she said, teeth gritting in spite of her attempt to retain her calm.

 

Honestly, everyone knew they could do and say as they pleased onboard, but the _one_ rule, the _one_ thing she truly asked was that no one take the fruit her trees brought into the world without her permission. Tears formed anew, but she did not let them fall as her bottom lip trembled. The tangerine trees were the only thing she had to remind her of home; of Nojiko and Genzo, and the last physical connection she had to Bell-mère when her hands toiled in the same soil her mother’s had. Nami prepared for her punishment, but it never came. Instead, Robin’s hands gathered Nami’s long hair over one of her naked shoulders, leaning down to press a soft kiss to the nape of the younger woman’s neck.

 

“While indebting your fellow crewmates is not ideal for morale, Luffy knows better than that,” she said, her voice soft as her lips brushed against the shell of Nami’s ear, causing the navigator to shudder in response. Her breath hitched as one of Robin’s hands slid in between her legs, caressing one of her inner thighs in a tender, loving manner. The scene was still in motion, but this was the older woman’s way of showing her support and affection in a subtle fashion. “Let’s move on, shall we?”

 

Nami nodded her consent with an unstable, jeryky nod, unable to speak just yet. “Ut-oh, I did do something naughty to Usopp last week,” she said at last, chuckling a little before she caught herself, coughing in an attempt to mask the sound.

 

“Oh, and what might that have been?” she inquired, letting Nami’s little slip up slide for the moment, but by the tone of her voice, the navigator knew that the elder of the two had reversed gears once more—reverting back into a no-nonsense authoritative sort of figure instead of friend, confidant and lover Nami knew and otherwise cherished.  

 

“Well, it all started with a healthy game of rock, paper, scissors,” she said, clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth as she thought about how best to continue.

  


“And _then_ what happened?” Robin asked, one of her hands placed on Nami’s lower back in warning for the other woman to get a move on with it.

 

“Money got involved,” she said, chewing on her bottom lip. “And as it turns out, Usopp’s really, really good at rock, paper, scissors. About _five hundred_ beli worth of good. It was down to just us two, but no matter what I did, he got me! I finally gave up after Chopper pleaded with me about my blood pressure getting on the dangerously high side. So, in a fit of rage, I-might-have-pushed-Usopp-overboard-in-possibly-sea-king-infested-waters.”

 

“Sea King infested waters, Nami, really?”

 

“ _Possibly_ ,” Nami reiterated. “He swears there were, but I didn’t see any such thing. Maybe an octopus or squid, but nothing as severe as a Sea King, and even if there _was_ a Sea King, it was Zoro who fished him out, so he would have chopped it up with absolutely no problem, and then Sanji-kun would have made something really delicious with it!”  

 

“But you pushed him nonetheless?”

 

Nami paused. “Yes, Sir,” she said, sighing at the other woman’s disapproving tone.

 

“Usopp-kun is our sniper, and a talented artist. Did he not help you with your Clima-Tact in its every incarnation?”

 

Nami let out a low whine, that guilt-like feeling filling the pit of her stomach once more as she mulled over the other woman’s words. “Yes, Sir, he did, and if I asked him to, he’d do it again,” she said, and she knew he would without hesitation, even after she had thrown him overboard among other things.

 

_Tsk_ . _Tsk_.

 

Nami cursed under her breath as Robin’s hand came down low and hard, but not at all swift, each wave rocking through the redhead’s body like the most painful drop in pressure as she heaved for breath, lungs near bursting. Robin repeated the action, over and over again, to each side of Nami’s buttokcs, marking the back of the navigator’s thighs with a searing accuracy that made Nami draw forth more blood from her already bitten bottom lip. Robin proceeded to pick up the pace, rocking into Nami’s nude form until the navigator was gasping for breath, body slicked with a thin coat of sweat as she grasped at the sheets above her head for any sort of purchase she could muster, but found none as she continued to be propelled forward without mercy. The sounds of her pained chokes gave way to a low, guttural moan. The sound did not go by unnoticed; however, as Robin let out a small, familiar, _‘Fufufu’_ in Nami’s wake.

 

The humiliation sent forth another wave of heat to both Nami’s face as well as to her groin, thighs clenched tight as she attempted to keep her lust filled sounds to a minimum—with limited success, one might add. Robin wanted to hear her, all of what she had to offer her, and set about doing just that as she slid a hand down the cleft of Nami’s ass, spreading her abused cheeks apart with a deep sigh of satisfaction that made Nami’s heart pound hard against her ribcage as she gasped. The first finger that slid into her met with little resistance, Nami’s body welcoming the intrusion with a harsh groan and inadvertent thrust of her hips in want for more.

 

“Now, tell me what else you’ve done that you deserve to be punished for,” Robin said, voice prim and even as if she didn’t add a second finger to the first, keeping them painfully still inside her.

 

Nami wanted to fuck herself on those delicate, long fingers of hers, but she knew better than to do that. Instead, she furrowed her brow deep in concentration. “I....I, _oh_ Robin, this is _so_ hard. When we docked at the last island, Brook and I were wandering along the beach as I wanted to buy a new bikini and he wanted some board shorts to help “fit in” or whatever. There was a girl he was talking to, and I noticed she blushed bright red...I thought, I _thought_ he had asked to see her panties like the pervert he is, but he hadn’t. He’d only asked her for directions, but she knew who he was because she loved his music and wanted his autograph. I smacked him in the back of his head with a boogie board someone was holding ,” she said, flustered by the end of her tale as Robin added a third finger to the mix, filling her up nice and sweet, but not nearly enough.

 

If _only_ she would just move them!

 

“ _Hmmm_ ,” Robin hummed as she curled her fingers up, rubbing lightly over the ribbed texture of a certain spot that began to engorge under the archaeologist's skilled ministrations, leaving Nami a wirthing mess as her hips twisted and turned to receive more of that wonderful, much needed friction. “A boogie board is quite excessive, but you had the girl’s best interest in mind given Brook’s poor track record. I think two strikes to each cheek should do. I wish you could see the lovely color of your behind, it’s quite becoming, actually.”

 

“In fact,” she said, voice low as her breath brushed against the shell of Nami’s ear, so close to skin-on-skin contact that it nearly drove the redhead mad with desire. “All of these visible marks I’m leaving behind make me want to pin you down and fuck you right here, right now, but we’ve come this far, and I plan to see this through, but I make no promises as to what I’ll do once all is said and done.”

 

Nami moaned so loud that she swore the walls shook with the power of her voice alone, legs kicking out as Robin held her firmly in place. “Whatever you want,” she said, breath shallow. “ _Whatever_ you want to do to me, _please_.”  

 

Robin writhed her fingers back and forth just so, teasing Nami while also asserting her control over the younger woman. “Only after you detail your last two misdeeds, ensign,” she said, a slight hint of a promise to her words that made Nami eager to spill her guts.    

 

“Yesterday morning I took Sanji’s favorite pair of slacks, and balled them up under Zoro’s cot just to see what would happen between the two of them,” she said, trying her damndest not to giggle at the memory of the two of them arguing and outright brawling, even though both wore confused, rather frustrated and slightly embarrassed facial expressions instead of their usual battle-ready scowls.

 

“You can be such a wicked, _wicked_ girl when you want to be,” Robin said with a deep chuckle that ran along Nami’s spine like electricity speeding down along a wire. “It _was_ entertaining watching such “stoic” men dance around each other in the only manner they know how. However, you shouldn’t meddle in the affairs of others, so one strike to each cheek should for each person you wrong should do nicely.” The hard blow of each smack was lessened by the fingers still inside her, causing her to grind down against the imposing digits with a longing bordering on torture.

 

“My last misdeed also happened at the last island we were at. When we were all invited to party with the locals I went with Chopper to help get drinks for everyone because even at night, it was scorchingly hot. I noticed you out of the corner of my eye dancing with a couple of the local girls...the ones, the really sweet ones who gave us all flowers to decorate our hair with. You looked so beautiful, so happy just dancing with them—your hips swaying to and fro in that sheer sarong I got you, hair pinned up into a loose bun, and then some _jerk_ had the nerve to tell his _jerk_ buddies that he was going to loosen you up with one of their local sweetened drinks that masked the massive quantities of alcohol in it,” Nami said, her jaw clenched as the anger resurfaced once more. “He told them what he planned to do to you, and I lost it! I absolutely _lost_ it. I grabbed the bottle of rum meant for Zoro and _smashed_ it over his head, and when he turned around, I punched him square in his big, fat nose. When I told Sanji and Zoro what happened, they took care of the other two, but the main one was _mine_. I had him in tears when I jammed my heels repeatedly into his crotch. I doubt he’ll be having any children anytime soon, the stupid bastard! I wanted him dead, but Franky put a stop to it all. It’s why we all left early that night. Sorry, I know you were having fun.”

 

Before Nami’s brain had the chance to register it all, Robin’s fingers had slid out of her, and her wrists were freed as the raven haired beauty had the navigator sprawled across their bed. The satin of their sheets stung Nami’s abused behind, but she barely had time to acknowledge such a thing as Robin tossed her hat and coat aside, placing Nami’s legs over each shoulder as she dove down in between her thighs, kissing each one before using that devious tongue of hers to suck and lick at Nami’s clit. Nami’s chest heaved as she fisted the bedsheets beneath her, head thrown back against the multitude of pillows they owned as Robin’s fingers joined her tongue in pleasuring her. Robin licked, sucked and bit various parts of the redhead’s body, sprouting two extra hands in order to fondle her breasts and pinch her already hardened nipples. Nami was close to tears as Robin took her time in ravaging her body.

 

“Oh, Robin! Please! _Please_ let me touch you!”

 

“You’re such a good girl,” Robin moaned, her voice deep and unlike anything Nami had ever heard from her before. “I won’t stop until I have you screaming my name. I won’t stop until I have you squirting all over my hand, until I have you absolutely _ruining_ these sheets of ours.”

 

Robin knew the idea of squirting embarrassed the redhead, made her feel out of control, but that was the point, wasn’t it? She had handed her mind, body and soul to the woman she loved and trusted more than any other. Robin was in control, and the thought made Nami’s pussy clench down around those magnificent fingers that rubbed relentlessly at that spot that made her body jolt and spasm. Nami could only hold on, fingers threaded through long, thick black tressesses as Robin’s tongue continued to work her clit in a fashion she had never experienced before—in a manner that left her craving for more late at night or early in the morning when she would slip a hand up under one Robin’s slinky chemises to tease her awake. Her body felt hot, stomach clenching tight as her orgasm grew ever closer.

 

Robin pulled away only to smirk up at her, fingers driving in and out of Nami’s body with a punishing pace until the redhead was reduced to screaming, crying, _moaning_ mess as she came hard all over Robin’s hands, face and chest. The mixture of two different climaxes left Nami a sobbing wreck as she scrambled to pull Robin up so that they were face-to-face, kissing her with the passion of a thousand suns. Nami rubbed Robin through the lacy-white material of her panties, enjoying the soft pants that brushed against her lips as she rubbed harder, eager to make the other woman feel just as good as she, herself, did. She decided that the panties were too much, and worked to shimmy them down across wide hips and a full ass she could never get enough of. That’s when a wonderful idea hit her.

 

“Come on, Admiral,” she said, coaxing Robin up higher, eager to have the other woman sit across her face.

 

“ _Ensign_ ,” Robin replied, unsure of the other woman’s request.

 

“Come on, _Sir_ , I’ve been such a _good_ girl,” she said with a teasing smile that was near impossible to resist. “Reward me.”

 

Robin gave one of her renowned decorous smiles as she allowed Nami to pull her up until her hips straddled either side of the navigator’s face, gasping as her body tried to lurch forward as a warm, wet tongue slid along her slit at such an agonizing pace, teasing her open slowly, ever slowly. Nami knew she carried a certain amount of sex appeal about her, and she utilized it all in that moment to give Robin a show she would never be able to forget. The redhead circled Robin’s clit with the tips of her fingers, switching directions every so often, putting more force behind them to build up the pressure like the most perfect of storms. Robin gave the softest, sexiest mixture of pants and groans as her hips began to move of their own accord, riding Nami’s tongue as the redhead seized ahold of her ass, spreading her cheeks apart before thrusting them back together again. Robin cried out as Nami encircled a single digit around the creased flesh to the entrance of her asshole, increasing the already searing tension strung throughout the older woman’s entire body.

 

“Na- _mi_!” she exclaimed, voice hitching at the end with her head thrown back, one hand gripping the headboard with enough strength to make the solid oak groan under her grip, the other fondling one of her breasts before pinching an already pert nipple. The raven haired beauty loved anal play and penetration in all of its various forms, and the two spent many a night and day in the most quaint of inns dedicated to fulfilling this inherent desire of hers (and Nami’s after her first time).

 

Robin was never more vocal then when Nami fucked her in the ass while fingering her. The memories of which caused the redhead to groan out loud, the sound muffled by the two delicate folds she licked and sucked at with the hunger of a starving woman. She removed her wandering finger in order to fill Robin’s delicious cunt with three of them at once, using Robin’s natural lubricant to moisten them thoroughly before reaching for her ass once more. Robin loved a little pain, or a lot, depending upon the time and place, but Nami would never work her open dry. Her cries only grew louder as Nami worked her middle finger in first, reveling in the satisfaction she felt as the tight ring of muscle loosened around the digit, allowing for a second to join the first.

 

Nami knew the other woman was close when she began to gasp repeatedly for breath, murmuring her name over and over again as her thighs began to tense and quake, clenching down and around her head, keeping the navigator’s tongue exactly where it wanted and _needed_ to be. With a rush of air followed by a silent cry, Robin worked her way through her climax, Nami helping her down by running her hands along her sides as the other woman slid down her body.        

The two laid peacefully in a tangle of limbs as Nami ran her fingers through Robin’s dark tresses. After a moment, she stuck her tongue out as she began to laugh quietly between them. Robin raised a lone brow at her in a silent question, the faint blush still fading across the bridge of her nose that Nami found cute beyond words.

 

“What?” she questioned, her face so serene it soothed even Nami’s foulest of tempers.

 

Nami bumped the other woman’s hip with her own as she pressed their foreheads together. “It’s good to be in charge, right?” she asked before Robin pressed a soft, smiling kiss to her lips;

 

“Very much so.”    

 

          

  



End file.
